A school lock down
by i'mMeForever13
Summary: Seaford High is on lock down. Not all of the school is there though just one class


**A/N Hey guys! I'm back! This is a one-shot based on a dream I had. (: It was a awesome dream. Cause uh well just read to find out (: But this was about me and my crush, not Kim and Jack (Sadly but not sadly either lol) They're sophomores in this story (not sure what grade they're supposed to be in... so ya. Enjoy! Rated K+ for sexual references.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it**

_no pov_

It was a full lockdown. Not a drill, the school was evacuated...well most of it. The people who caused the lock down were still in there and they had hostages. A whole class of hostages.

_Kim's pov_

I kept repeating the same mantra in my head _'It's just a drill they just want us to take it seriously this time. That's all'_, but i knew in my heart that it wasn't a drill Brody and Frank had guns and one was pointed at Jack. I was scared and honestly I'd do anything to get Jack away from that gun.

"Brody please don't hurt him." I whimpered, something I've never done in my life. Brody turned his head to me and told me to get up. I faintly her Jack's protest but it doesn't stop me. I'm thinking with my heart right now and my heart wants Jack to be safe. My mind tells me to fight but if I do Jack will be shot. Once I'm stable I sneak a glance at Jack and he's shaking his head no and saying that he'll be fine and just to sit down behind him so they can't hurt me. I smile at him before I turn and look at Brody to see what he wants from me. I know it won't be good.

"Kim, Kim, Kim. You should have kept quiet. To late now though isn't it?" He whispered in my ear "Oh well. Come on." He grabs my arm and starts dragging me out of the old classroom that hadn't been used for years but then we hear the police and Brody throws me back into the room muttering about hoe he'll always be a virgin if he keeps getting interrupted like that. Shivers went down my spine because Brody would've raped me if it hadn't been for the police. The door shuts and Jack rushes to m side looking for any and all injuries. He pulls me close to him and then he starts scolding me.

"Kim that was so stupid! They would've- oh my god I can't even say it. Kim don't ever do that again, it was killing me knowing I couldn't help you. Please Kim please don't do anything like that again." I look up at him and I finally do what I've been wanting to do for forever. I kissed him and to my surprise he kissed back. It's the best kiss I've ever had.

I reluctantly pulled away for air and once I did I could think clearly again everything felt right and I knew we were going to be ok, but we had to come up with a plan to get out here before we were fully safe from Brody and Frank.

"Jack, we need a plan." He gave a firm nod and with that everyone came up with a plan to get out of here. Much to Jack's displeasure. I was the bait. The plan was simple but even the most simple plans get messed up. The plan was when Brody and Frank came back I would somehow get them to take me out of the room like before and Jack would fight back and if it got to much for him-remember Frank and Brody are fully armed- he would play knocked out. Then I was on my own. The rest of the class doesn't know karate except for Jerry and he'd been in the back muttering prayers in Spanish but I knew he'd do his part and get the class safely out of the building.

I was scared Thoughts about what would happen if I failed kept flooding my mind but I pushed them back and spent the rest of the time I had with Jack r. We laughed and talked out our first date for when we both got out of here okay.

"Kim?"

"Yea Jack?"

"I know this may seem kinda...early considering we just started dating but I love you."

"I love you too Jack. I have since the Ricky incident." I smiled and we were about kiss when they came. They were here. They were mad. And they wanted hostages to come with them. Brody scanned his eyes over all of us and then his eyes fell on me. It seemed that something clicked. Like he remembered something he'd forgotten and i knew just what that something was.

"Frank get Kim _and Jack_."

"Jack? Why him?"

"Just do it Frank!"

Frank rushed forward and grabbed both of our arms. We were hauled out the door by Frank who had gotten stronger. I looked at Jack and we came to a silent agreement. Attack. I spun out of Frank grip whilst Jack spun and kicked him in the stomach sending Frank into some lockers. Brody grabbed my shoulders but I flipped over him and Kicked him in the back. That's when things got bad. At least 8 more black dragons came out from their hiding places and ambushed us. I could I be so stupid? Of course they weren't alone! 4 went for Jack while the others 4 came to me. I've taken on a lot more guys than this before but not when they're fully armed! They had knifes and guns that keep stabbing me all over. I was in so much pain I couldn't see if Jack was ok because obviously i'm not. Suddenly they backed away and I saw Jack lying In a pool of blood. His blood. I tried to run over to him but I was stopped by Brody who grabbed my waist and put me on his shoulder. I thrash around trying to find a way out but out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack move. He's alive! Our eye's connected and I gave him the slight nod of the head saying I could take Brody. I knew I could...in about 2 mins. Not now though. Brody rounded a corner and I couldn't see Jack anymore.

"Brody why are you doing this?!"

"Revenge Kim."

He took us out a door and I felt the cold wind. We were at the back side of the school. Where were the police?

"Police are gone Kim. Most dead, others too scared to save all you guys. They'll be back soon though." uh oh. I'm alone? I jumped up prepared for a fight, a deadly fight. Brody seemed to get the message and he got in his stance too. I kicked, He dodged. He punched, I twisted his wrist. He did a roundhouse kick, I flipped backwards. I punched, he got didn't dodge and got punched in the face. I ducked and swept his feet from underneath him. It was over, Brody hit his head to hard on the cement and knocked himself out.

When I got to Jack he was in really bad shape. I told Kelsey to call 9-1-1 and for Jerry to call the police. I put Jack's head on my lap he winced but smiled and I leaned down and kissed him.

My eyes snapped open and I remembered the awesome dream I just had...well besides the fact Jack and I almost died... I haven't told Jack my feelings yet but I will someday.

**A/N Yup I did it. I made it all be a dream :D dont be mad! It was a dream for me! and besides they've done it in the tv show like three times! im mad about that -_- and that's almost exactly what happened in my dream. im going to tell what wasn't in my dream because i don't want ya'll to think that I dream about certain things cause honestly some of the things in this story would be disturbing to dream about..well to me they are.**

**1. My crush was not going to be shot.**

**2. the people that caused the lock down were not from my school.**

**3. I was not going to be...sexually harmed. The only thing that happened was the "cutest" (not really in my opinion) boy in school whispered in my my ear, i dunno what he said but i 'saw' my crush get jelly.(jealous) :D**

**4.I did kiss my crush in the dream but not until the end.**

** did come up with a plan but not like that. Honestly I don't remember how we came up with one.**

** did not tell each other we love each other. I'm too young for that! Im only 13 lol there's a reason he's my 'crush' not my true love...although he might be...ya never know.**

**7. My crush wasn't taken with me. He came after me but it seemed better to have Jack be with Kim.**

**8. I wasn't injured but i was carried away by a guy.**

**9. No police were harmed in this dream! in fact..they weren't even there O.o**

**10. I didnt put my crushes head on my lap because he wasnt hurt that badly :) but we did kiss...in my dream lol**

**See why I liked this dream? lol :) **


End file.
